


Writing Session

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Jack goes over to Alex's to work on some songs, only to find that Alex has been overworking himself.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Writing Session

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!!

“Hey Alex, it’s me, Jack, I was just calling to let you know that I’m on the way to your house for our writing session. I’ll be there in fifteen! I’ll see you soon,” Jack said, hanging up his phone to send his voicemail.   
All Time Low were currently off tour, which meant that they were slowly starting to work on new music. Touring was one of their favorite things ever but getting to just be creative and make up new ideas was very enjoyable for them, especially Alex.   
Songwriting was a huge passion of his, and he’d spent the majority of the week they’d been home from tour coming up with new ideas. Usually, he did this alone, and wouldn’t show his songs to anyone until they were essentially completed, which would lead to him overworking himself. This time, however, Alex had invited Jack to come to his house and write with him. Jack was always the first person he ran ideas by, so Jack gladly accepted.   
Jack packed up his guitar and put it into his car before starting his drive to Alex’s house. After fifteen minutes, he pulled into Alex’s driveway, excited to get writing. When he got to the front door, he pulled out his copy of Alex’s housekey that he’d had for years, and let himself in. He put his jacket on a hook by the door, then walked to Alex’s basement, which Alex had turned into a studio shortly after he’d moved in.   
As he got closer to the basement, he could hear a guitar being played, and some light singing coming from Alex. Jack quietly walked down the stairs, not wanting to break Alex from what he was working on. When Jack finally saw Alex, a wave of concern shot through him.   
Alex was sitting on the couch with his guitar, wearing sweats and a beanie. There were empty water bottles, mugs and used tissues surrounding him. Jack caught a glimpse of Alex’s face, and saw how worn down his friend looked. He had dark circles under his tired eyes, and his face was quite pale, aside from his cheeks, which had a subtle pink tint to them. Jack took a seat on the other side of the couch, catching Alex’s attention.  
“Hey Jack, I didn’t hear you come in,” Alex said in a raspy voice. Before Jack could reply, Alex burst into a coughing fit. Jack helped Alex sit up and rubbed his back until the fit finally went away.  
“You don’t sound too good, man,” Jack stated, sounding as concerned as he felt.  
“What? It was just a little tickle, I’m f-“ Alex cut himself off with a sneeze, then blew his nose.  
“I’m fine,” Alex finally said in a weak voice.  
“You sound a bit sick, you should get some rest,” Jack suggested.  
“I’m okay, I don’t need rest, I need to keep working on songs! Besides, you just got here so we can do some writing, so I’m not stopping now! I’m fine, don’t worry about me,” Alex insisted.  
“Dude, I really think-“ Jack started.  
“I’m fine, we’re going to do some writing, everything is okay,” Alex said in a stern tone. Jack knew that Alex’s stubbornness going to win, and that he wouldn’t change his mind, so Jack finally decided to drop it.  
“Okay, whatever you say. What have you been working on?” Jack asked, getting his guitar out of its case.  
“Wait, before we get started, let me do something,” Alex said, slowly getting up from the couch. He grabbed one of the mugs from the coffee table and took it over to the Keurig that was on the other side of the room.   
While his coffee brewed, he grabbed some creamer from the mini fridge that the Keurig was sitting on. He started to cough as he fixed his coffee but stopped by the time he got back over to the couch.  
“Okay, I came up with some possible choruses, and a bridge to one of the songs I started. I’ve done lyrics and lead guitar, I thought we could play this together, and I can try to come up with some of the rhythm guitar parts as we go. Let’s start from the chorus of this song,” Alex explained, handing Jack a copy of what he’d been working on.  
“This seems really god. So, are you just going to add some guitar while I play lead?” Jack asked.  
“Yeah, and I’m going to sing the lyrics, too,” Alex replied.  
“Are you sure that’s a good idea? You should be really careful with your voice,” Jack pointed out.  
“Don’t worry about that, I’ll be fine. Let’s get started,” Alex said with a sneeze. Jack started to play what Alex had written, and quickly decided that he really liked it. While he didn’t agree with Alex overworking himself like this, Jack couldn’t deny that Alex always came up with great content when he did.   
Just as they were getting to the end of the chorus, Alex Felt a tickle in his throat. He tried his best to ignore it, but he ended up breaking into another coughing fit. Jack immediately stopped playing and rubbed Alex’s back until he finally stopped. This made Jack realize how warm Alex was, and Jack’s concern for his friend immediately skyrocketed.   
“Sorry about that, we can start from the top if you want,” Alex said, his voice sounding much more worn down now.  
“I know you don’t want to hear this, but I really think that you should get some rest, man. You feel really warm,” Jack stated.  
“I’m fine, that’s probably just from the coffee,” Alex defended.  
“You’d have to be drinking insane amounts of it for that to be the case. Actually, there’s a lot of mugs here, how much coffee have you been drinking?” Jack asked.  
“Just five or six cups a day, nothing crazy,” Alex replied.  
“Alex, that’s a lot. You can’t just caffeinate like crazy to stay up and write, that’s really not healthy,” Jack continued.  
“I know that it’s probably not the smartest idea, but here’s how I see it; I could either be sleeping, or I could come up with an amazing idea. Then, I could write that idea and build it up, and bam! We have the next single off of our next album!” Alex exclaimed, coughing a bit.  
“Dude, we just got off of tour, no one’s expecting a new full album anytime soon,” Jack replied.  
“I know, but I’m planning ahead. We’re finally off tour, which means that I can just focus on writing,” Alex stated.  
“I really admire your passion, but you have to take care of yourself, man. we have so much time off until our next tour, you really don’t have to overwork yourself like this,” Jack explained.  
“I see your point, but I’m not even that sick,” Alex insisted. As if on cue, Alex started to cough again, and Jack tried to help Alex stay sitting up. When Alex finally calmed himself, Jack put a hand to his friend’s forehead.  
“Alex, you’re burning up! We shouldn’t be working right now,” Jack tried, genuine concern in his voice.  
“No way dude, it’s freezing in here,” Alex stated, hugging himself. He knew that Jack was right, and finally was starting to accept his defeat.  
“That’s just the chills talking, it actually feels nice down here. Why don’t we go upstairs to your living room, and we can watch something on TV, and you can get some rest?” Jack suggested.  
“Well, I should probably clean up down here first,” Alex said with a sneeze.  
“I’ll take care of it; you should be doing as little as possible right now. Do you want to go on upstairs?” Jack offered.  
“I would, but I feel really achy right now, so some help up the stairs would be appreciated,” Alex replied, sounding a bit embarrassed.  
“Okay, we’ll go up together. Give me just a minute to get this cleaned up,” Jack replied. Jack quickly threw away the water bottles and tissues, then washed out all of the mugs in the sink by the fridge. Once he deemed it to be clean, Jack walked back over to Alex.  
“Let’s go upstairs, and I’ll get you some medicine and tea, and I’ll help you get comfortable on the couch,” Jack said, helping Alex to his feet. The two of them slowly made their way upstairs, then into the living room.  
“Can you make the couch pull out?” Alex requested.  
“Sure, give me just a second,” Jack replied. He quickly set up the couch, then grabbed some of the other pillows and blankets from around the room and put them on the foot of the pull-out bed. Alex laid down, and Jack helped him get comfortable with everything.  
“Okay, I’m going to get some stuff from the kitchen, I’ll be right back,” Jack said, walking into the kitchen. He put some water into the microwave so he could make some tea for Alex.   
While it heated up, he found a thermometer, and grabbed some medicine and water. Once the water was heated, Jack fixed the cup of tea, then took everything out to Alex.  
“Before you drink anything, use this. I’m going to go grab one more thing,” Jack said, handing Alex the thermometer. Jack went into Alex’s bathroom, and grabbed the box of tissues off of the counter, figuring that Alex would more than likely need them. He walked into the living room right as Alex’s thermometer was done.  
“What’s it say?” Jack asked, taking a seat next to his friend.  
“99.9, so-“ Alex cut himself off by starting to cough again. Jack rubbed his back, feeling bad for Alex.  
“I’m glad I got you to stop working, that number could’ve been a lot higher if you continued with what you were doing,” Jack pointed out.  
“I know, I shouldn’t have overworked myself so much,” Alex admitted.  
“Hey, we’ve been off tour for a week, how long have you been doing this to yourself?” Jack asked.  
“Since the day after we got back. I’ve probably gotten about seventeen hours of sleep total since we got back,” Alex explained.  
“Jesus Christ, Alex. I’ve always told you that I admire your passion and drive, but to do all of that is just stupid. It’s not like we need twelve completed tracks by tomorrow. Songwriting is something that I know you love, but that doesn’t mean that you should put yourself through all of this to do it. You’ve got to take care of yourself, man,” Jack stated.  
“You’re right, I promise that I won’t let it get this bad again. Thanks for caring about me so much,” Alex said with a small smile.  
“Absolutely, you’re my best friend, man. I don’t want to see you destroy yourself like this just to write some songs,” Jack said in a serious voice.  
“I won’t do this again. when I’m feeling better, we can work on-“ Alex started.  
“No, no talking about anything to do with work. You’re officially on resting mode until you’re well again. To make sure you actually follow this, I’m staying with you until you’re better. I’ll go home and get some extra clothes later today,” Jack decided.  
“I couldn’t ask you to do that, surely you have other, more important, stuff going on in your life,” Alex replied.  
“Nope, the only important thing I have to do is make sure you recover. Besides, you’ve clearly proven that you can’t take care of yourself, so you’re stuck with me now,” Jack explained, making both of them laugh some.  
“Well, I appreciate it, Jack, you’re-“ Alex cut himself off with a sneeze, then blew his nose.  
“Ugh, I really do feel awful,” Alex whined.  
“I bet; you seem pretty miserable. Drink this tea, it’ll be good for your throat. Then, please, for the love of everything good in this world, get some sleep,” Jack said, handing Alex the mug of tea.  
“Okay, I’ll do that,” Alex said, sipping at his tea. Jack turned on the TV, and put on a movie for them, then sat on the couch next to Alex. Once Alex finished his tea, he got more comfortable, and quickly drifted off to sleep, much to Jack’s relief.   
Jack stayed with Alex for the next three days, making sure he rested, and also doing everything he could to help Alex feel better. When Alex was well again, he came up with a healthier work schedule, and this helped him to write what would be the band’s most successful song at that point in their career.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request from XxBlurryDiamondxX!! I have a story up that's kind of similar to this, but based on how the request was worded, I wanted to write this and focus more on the friendship between the two of them, because I thought it would fulfill the prompt better!! I based Alex's stubbornness to get writing done off of my own stubbornness to get the writing I post on here done. Maybe one day, I'll find a better balance like he does at the end of the story, but that day will not be anytime soon lol. Anyway, I'm still working on requests, but always feel free to send in ideas!! I hope you guys are excited for what's to come within the next few days, I'm excited to continue working on my requests, and share them with you!! Thank you so much for reading, it really does mean so much to me. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
